Angels Can Love Too
by SuperWhoLockian11283
Summary: Sorry I suck at summaries. In a world where your soulmate's name is tattooed on your arm at birth. When Cas becomes human, he gets more tan he bargained for. Someone's name tattooed on his arm. When he finds her, he realizes she may be more important than they thought. Cas/OC


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long hiatus. If you follow Cas' Little Girl or An Angel in a World Full of Demons then dont despair! I will update them as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy my new fic and feel free to make suggestions. Happy Reading!**

* * *

C

"Dean?" Cas asked knocking on his bedroom door. It opens revealing the older Winchester.

"What's up, Cas?" He asks with a yawn.

"I have found something peculiar," He says. He rolls up his left sleeve to reveal a name inked in cursive on his forearm. "What does it mean?"

Dean's eyes widen. He grabs the former angel's arm and tilts his head.

"Ainsley Harris," He drops his arm and claps Cas on the shoulder, "Congrats, man."

"Why is there a need of celebration?" He asks, cocking his head.

"This," Dean says pointing to Cas's arm, "is the name of your soulmate. I don't know how that's even possible but this is great! This means some chick has your name tattooed on her arm. This Ainsley Harris is your soulmate!"

"What's going on?" Sam asks coming up to the two men.

"Cas here has a soulmate." Dean explains, slapping Cas in the chest.

"Really? Is that even possible?" He asks.

"It shouldn't be," Cas says, "angels don't get soulmates."

"You're not an angel anymore, remember? When you became human, you must have gotten the entire package. Everyone has a soulmate." Sam rolls up his sleeve to reveal his tattoo. Jessica Moore. The tattoo was faded. It has been since she died. Dean rolled his up too. The name Delaney Faulkner was tattooed in cursive on his arm. Dean never liked to talk about her. It brought back too many painful memories he would say when Cas asked.

Dean's eyes suddenly light up. "We should find her!" He says, smirking.

"Where would we ever start?" Cas asks.

"The internet!"

* * *

"Ainsley Harris. A photographer and artist. I found her website." Sam turns the laptop so Cas could see it. She was beautiful. Dyed blonde hair with green eyes. They were the greenest green he had ever seen. Even greener than Dean's eyes. Cas caught himself staring at her photograph too long and looked away. He had to find her, and soon.

A

Ainsley had always wondered why she didn't have the name of her soulmate tattooed on her arm. She use to think its because he hasn't been born yet, but now she was 27 and still no tattoo had appeared. She began to think there was no one meant for her, that her destiny was to be an independent badass, until one morning.

She had stopped checking her arm each morning after she gave up hope. But that morning as she showered she couldn't help but notice the name inked in cursive on her forearm. She gasped and nearly slipped on the wet floor. She inspected the new writing.

Castiel.

 _Castiel_? What kind of name is Castiel? And why didn't he have a last name? She thought to herself. She just shrugged it off. She didn't care about his name. She just cared that he exists, that there is really someone out there for her.

3 months later...

Ainsley packed her satchel for the day with all the essentials; camera, sketchbook, extra pencils, money, tampons, etc.

Three months with the stupid tattoo and she still hadn't found him. She searched all over the internet but could never find him. She recently gave up on her search for Castiel, deciding that she should focus on what she has, rather than what she didn't.

She fell into the driver's seat of her car. She was going to take a drive and find something nice to photograph, or even draw if she was lucky. She drew some of the pictures she takes sometimes.

She found a nice meadow that was good enough to photograph. She took many pictures and, hours later, decided to grab a snack.

Ainsley pulled into the first gas station she could find. She walked in to the convenience store and grabbed some chips and a soda. She walked up to the counter, where a man with dark hair was standing. She couldn't help but notice how his eyes were as blue as the ocean. She glanced down at his name tag. Steve. She felt...disappointed. Like for some reason she wanted it to be him.

His eyes widened when he first saw her, but he quickly looked away. The man scanned her items. He seemed distracted. He kept glancing at her arm. The one, she realized, with Castiel's name tattooed on it. She self consciously tugged her sleeve down.

"Do you have a credit card?" His voice was low and gruff. But it was nice. Kind of like warm honey.

"Do you have a credit card?" He asked again, making her snap out of it.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." She stuttered, pulling out her wallet. She didn't know why he made her so nervous. She's never even met this man before.

Steve bagged her purchases and handed her her credit card. "Have a nice day, Ainsley Harris." Ainsley looked up at him, eyes wide.

"How do you know that?" She asked slowly. The man realized his mistake and cleared his throat.

"Your credit card lists your name." He explained.

"Oh." She said, "Thank you." Ainsley leaves quickly, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt. Even though he was creepy, she liked him. But she knew she may never see him again.

Dammit! Why did his name have to be Steve?


End file.
